


My Favourite things

by orphan_account



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Sound of Music Fusion, Gen, Inspired by The Sound of Music, Minor Elder Church/Elder Thomas (Book of Mormon Musical), Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aha another dumb sing fic I wrote at 1am. Shout out to my friend Ima call her A.L (were in the sound of music together) for forcing me to do this after I mentioned it to her in rehearsal. RAIN DROPS ON ROSES AND WHISKERS ON KITTENS STICKING MY DICK IN ROTISSERIE CHICKENS.
Kudos: 7





	My Favourite things

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha hehehheeee your gonna hate this.

It was early into the night time, the elders of Uganda would soon be heading to sleep as they still hadn't outgrown their old sleeping habits.   
Connor McKinley sat on the rickety old couch reading a novel they had found at the market in Kampala. There was a pleasant silence that was soon broken by the loud clap of thunder from outside the mission hut. The old dim lights flickered a bit, though to Connor none of this was really a sign for concern, it certainly was for two of his fellow mission brothers James and Poptarts who burst through the front door slightly soaking. 

Connor looked up from his novel. "Can I help you?" He asked playfully.

"We were just out sitting on the steps." Poptarts answered.

"And then it started raining, really hard." Added James.

Connor chuckled. Typical of those two to get into trouble together. "You two aren't scared... are you?" He asked teasingly.

The duo looked sheepishly at each other before looking at the ground.

Connor laughed, "Well you can sit here with me and wait it out." 

The two happily obliged and sat on the couch next to him.

"Where are all the other Elders?" Connor asked looking back at his novel, having not shaken using the formal dialect.

"Oh you probably won't see them. They're not scared. At least I dont think." Poptarts answered quickly.

"Is that so?" Connor asked looking over to the hall door where Noah Neeley and Ben Schrader stood, looking rather uneasy. Connor motioned for them to sit down, just this once.

"Now we can wait for Arnold and Kevin." Connor said, rolling his eyes in a good natured way.

"Nah those two are brave." Noah said from his newfound spot on the dusty floor.

Speak of the devil. The two missionaries in question tiptoed in, spooked expressions plaguing their features. 

"Look who showed up. You weren't scared were you?" Asked Connor jokingly, obviously knowing the answer.

" N-No. We-we just wanted to make sure you werent." Kevin replied, oh so unconvincingly.

Connor smirked. "How very thoughtful of you." He said looking at the two. Specifically Arnold.

"It wasn't my Idea! It was Kevins!" Arnold said, throwing his hands up in surrender. An ear splitting bang of thunder shook the frail mission hut, causing the boys to huddle closer together.

"Heavenly father, why does it do that?" Kevin asked rhetorically.

"My mom used to say that the lightning talks to the thunder and the thunder answers back." Ben replied shrugging.

"Well can they please talk a little quieter?" Noah asked, pouting slightly.

"The lighting must be pretty nasty for the thunder to answer like that." Arnold remarked, hugging his knees to his chest. The group of boys looked gloomy, all of them flinching slightly at the loud thunder.

"Well when I'm feeling sad I try to think of nice things." Connor said. A matter of fact tone in his voice.

"Quite the contrast from turning it off huh?" Noah sarcastically remarked. That earned him an elbow to the ribs from Ben.

" And what kind of 'nice' things? Were in Uganda! Theres not alot to be happy about." Kevin asked sarcastically.

"No need to be salty, Price." James scoffed.

"How about things from America? Daffodils, green meadows, skies full of stars." Connor pointed out. The boys looked up dreamily at the ceiling, thinking about life back home. 

"Rain drops on Rose's, and whiskers on kittens..." Connor said hesitantly. That caught a few of the boys attention.

"Bright copper kettles and warm wollen mittens." Connor began to sing, his voice soft like honey. "Brown paper packages, tied up with strings, these are a few of my favorite things." Looks of recognition flooded on to those of his mission brothers. 

"Cream colored ponies and crisp apple stroodles" Connor continued "Door bells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles!" Connor laughed at his own words while the other boys enjoyed the little show.

"Wild geese that fly with a moon on their wings, these are a few of my favourite things!" The unease was slowly starting to melt from everyone's faces, even on that of the usually unpleasant Kevin Price.

"Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes. Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes. Silver white winters that melt into springs. These are a few of my favorite things!" The other elders began to subtly hum at the tune, especially Poptarts who had began to recognize the song as the one from his beloved childhood movie.

"When the dog bites!" Poptarts jumped in "when the bee stings! When I'm feeling sad, I simply remember my favorite things and then I dont feel, so bad!" The two sang, their harmonies drowning out the raging storm.

"Does it really work? Asked Ben from his spot on the floor. 

"Of course it does!" Replied Connor happily. "What things do you like?"

"Poptarts!" Yelled Poptarts, obviously, causing a roar of laughter from the group as his answer was very much expected.

"Star wars!" Yelled Arnold.

"Packages!"

"Running water!" That one certainly earned a laugh.

"Chocolate Icing!"

"Saturdays!"

"Disney!" An expected one from Kevin.

"Birthday presents!"

"Any presents!"

"Nabalungi!"

"Ice cream!"

"A good book!"

"Movie night!"

"New shoes!"

"Pillow fights!" That started a riot, raggedy pillows were being thrown across the room, the old feathers going everywhere.

"See what fun it is?" Connor yelled before being hit with a pillow.

"Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens!" They all cried out, all the while spitting out clumps of feathers. "Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens! Brown paper packages tied up with strings, these are a few of my favorite things!" They laughed, some falling over in the process. Their singing carried on and soon enough they were all tired out, they laughed till their ribs hurt and tears sprang to their eyes.

"I haven't had this much fun since I stuck old Sister Margaret's pocket book of mormon pages together." Sighed Arnold as he layed down on the floor.

"You did what?" Kevin asked, only the slightest bit surprised.

"Another story for another time." Arnold yawned. It had been a long day, a fun one at that.

And just like that, the ex mormons day concluded.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to hell jimbo. Wjdjdjmdudund btw kurt is best character not cap.


End file.
